


Walk on the Beach

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walk on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

It's a gorgeous day, the beach busy but not too packed, families and couples out walking, kids running around screaming, kites flying and surfboards sliding into the shore. Chris can't help but wish he could hold Henry's hand, his gaze flitting from one couple to the next, all taking for granted such a simple gesture. "So, how does it feel to have received the Hemsworth family seal of approval?" he teases, nudging Henry's shoulder instead.  
  
Henry wonders if his smile is as telling as the emotions behind it. "It feels really wonderful," he says quietly. "Your family is brilliant, all of them. I love being around them, they're so boisterous and genuine. Even though I love my brothers, they're almost as reserved as my parents, though much warmer. So it's nice being around them sometimes, but it's not usually... fun. You know?"

"My brothers are idiots," Chris says, his voice filled with affection. "But yeah, my family's a lot of fun. I think Australians are just more relaxed in general than a lot of places. I always thought it was our weather and beaches but then you spend some time in L.A..." He shakes his head.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing relaxed about L.A." Henry agrees with a shake of his head. "I'm glad we have our escape. Much better place to raise children." Henry's smile fades a bit, and he almost reaches for Chris's hand. "I only hope I'm good at it. I'm afraid I won't be."  
  
"Because of your parents?" Chris asks, heart aching for his lover.  
  
"I didn't have a role model for the parent I'd like to be, you know? Warm and loving and playful. I'm not sure I know how to dress up like a knight--or a princess," he adds with a chuff, "and have a tea party."  
  
"So?" Chris smiles. "You'll learn. You'll get to be a kid all over again. Even people with good role models still have to find the kid in themselves. And some don't manage it but I'm pretty sure we will." Given what goof balls they can be just on their own.  
  
"I hope so. You'll have to smack me about if I get too dour," Henry shoots back with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Only if you get too dour?" Chris teases.  
  
Glancing up through his lashes, Henry smiles a wicked smile. "And every morning, every evening. Twice on Sundays? With me on my knees, bent over your lap, tied to our bed? Hanging on the cross, hung from the ceiling..."  
  
Chris groans, the sound quickly bitten back, but that doesn't stop his body from reacting. Damn. "I'm going to gag you tonight," he promises.  
  
"Is that gag as in cut off sound or ... gag as in shove your cock so far down my throat I can't breathe?" Henry murmurs, making absolutely sure the words carry no further than Chris's ears.  
  
"Cock then t-shirt," Chris retorts. "Can't have you screaming while I'm ploughing your ass wide open."  
  
Henry's smile is full of secrets and pleasure as he looks around at the people who have no idea about the conversation taking place. "No, Sir. Can't have that. Good lord, my dick is hard."  
  
"Mine too," Chris laughs. "And we can't do a thing about it," he adds with a sigh.  
  
"Where'd you say the nearest Cit is?" Henry murmurs, half joking and half definitely not. He's loved meeting Chris's family and he's looking forward to spending more time with them, but it would be much easier if the edge was off.  
  
"Thirty minutes away," Chris says, part of him itching to ditch their plans to see his family's old homes right now and the other thinking they should be able to show _some_ patience. "We could head over after lunch."  
  
"Maybe for just an hour or so?" Henry suggests. "I'm sure we can manage some bruising and fucking in an hour. That makes us gone only two total, with the drive," he says with a grin.  
  
Chris laughs. "I see we haven't got you moved to Aussie time yet," he teases.  
  
Henry bumps his shoulder, chuckling. "I just don't want to take too much time away from your family. That's what we're here for, after all."  
  
"I know, but they're not used to having everyone around anymore either. They can probably use some time alone," Chris says, although he really doesn't want to think on that too much.  
  
"Ah, see I knew you were smart. One of the amazing reasons I love you. You have convinced me. And it was oh so difficult." Grinning, Henry bends to pick up a shell, slipping it into his pocket.  
  
"Make sure those go in your checked bag or they'll confiscate them at customs," Chris says, watching Henry, aware of the people on the beach watching them both.  
  
"I didn't think of it. It's just the one, to remind me of you and this moment," Henry says when he stands back up. "Suddenly we're being watched."  
  
"Yeah." Chris nods. "But they'll probably keep their distance." He nods towards a path through the bushes at the top of the beach. "The house is up there."  
  
The house that the Hemsworths once called home isn't that large, or really that special, though it's nice. It sits just a bit back from the road that sits perpendicular to the ocean highway. Just a short jog with surf boards, towels and Sex Wax. "It looks like your family," Henry muses. "Casual but well put together. Sturdy and strong."  
  
Chris grins at that. "My mum prefers the current one, but that's her finally getting to decorate without three boys in the way and around to mess things up."  
  
Henry chuckles at that. "She does have good taste. Their house is beautiful. And welcoming, too. It's not so easy to accomplish both," he adds, thinking about the cold beauty of Cavill Manor.  
  
Chris nods. "She calls it her oasis," he says. "I hope we can convince them to come stay at the ranch soon." So far his mum's dislike of flying has put a damper on any plans but his parents have to come at some point.  
  
"How does she feel about traveling in general? Cruises in particular? We could get them a cruise as a gift from here to LA and back. Lord knows we can afford it, and I'd love for them to come and see us in our natural habitat," he adds, teasing.  
  
"She gets a bit seasick but the last few times she spent any serious time on the water she used these patch things you put behind your ear," Chris says, fingering the spot behind his own, "and she was fine. It only bothers her when she can't see the water anyway. So if we got a room with a balcony or a really large window, she'd be good." He smiles at Henry. "That's a brilliant idea."  
  
"I'll see to it when we get back to the house," Henry says, excited about the whole thing. "I'll get them open tickets in the best stateroom they have."  
  
Chris grins and comes _this close_ to grabbing Henry's hand before he stops himself. He glances at his watch instead. "Let's go back to the beach and grab lunch. Then we can head over to Cit."  
  
"Oh God yes, please," Henry enthuses, lowering his voice a moment later so that even the bee in the bush nearby couldn't hear him. "Sir."  
  
He keeps wanting to take Henry's hand so Chris tucks his own in his short pockets, hunching his shoulders a bit as they walk back down to the beach, a casual diner chosen from the restaurants lining the boardwalk. They settle for a table out front, Chris kicking off his flip-flops so he can stick his toes in the sand. "What are you having?" he asks, eyeing the menu, his stomach insisting he's on vacation and can have whatever he wants.  
  
"Chicken breast and steamed vegetables," Henry deadpans. "With a side of a huge, juicy burger, onion rings and a giant Coke."  
  
Chris laughs. "I'm not going to touch a chicken breast until I have to," he says. "And that sounds amazing. I think I'll have the foot long though. I haven't had one of those in years."  
  
"Mm," Henry says, eyes twinkling he's sure, as he reads the menu. "Seems like forever."  
  
Chris glances at Henry, the exchange slowly replaying in his mind. He shakes his head and kicks his lover under the table. "You're awful."  
  
"I'm adorable," Henry counters, snickering quietly.

Glancing up, Henry clears his throat and says softly, "Our server just saw us and had to stop for a moment to breathe, eyes big as saucers. I'll bet you," he pauses to think for a moment, "five dollars her hands will be trembling when she takes our order." This actually means, in their public conversation code, five hours of service doing things for Chris that Henry doesn't particularly get off on so much, against five hours of things done to him by Chris that he does love. Either way, in Henry's eyes, he wins.

Chris glances over, nonchalantly, like he's just checking out the beach and the boardwalk. "You're on," he says, grinning, turning back to Henry. "I think she'll get her act together before she gets here."

Henry just grins and, not one to leave too much to fate, turns and looks at their server. His smile is soft and sensual, welcoming as he settles back in a sprawl in his chair.

Chris kicks him under the table. "No cheating," he growls softly.

Henry's stomach thumps down into his balls and he straightens up just that fast. Despite the playful nature, that growled command has his cock harder than it's been in months. He leans down to rub his shin, looking up through his lashes at Chris, his voice a murmur meant only for him. "Yes, Sir."

To hell with their server, Chris only has eyes for Henry now; that look, that tone, telling him exactly how he's affected his boy. "Burger, foot long hotdog, an order of fries, one of onion rings and two Cokes," he tells her, just barely glancing at her hands which - sure enough - are still trembling.

Henry spares a glance up at her and gives her a smile. When he looks away it's at the beach, the surf crashing along some rocks along the shoreline a match to the wave of desire washing through him at the moment. He swallows and gets himself back under control, calming his breathing and shrugging tension out of his shoulders, but by the time the server leaves, he's turning slightly sub-clouded eyes back to Chris.

"You won," Chris points out, watching Henry, his long legs stretched out under the table.

Henry smiles, holding Chris's gaze. "I sure did."

His chest goes tight and Chris stares back, letting his toes brush against Henry's foot. If they were out, he'd take Henry's hand, kiss him... but this is what they have. "We both did," he offers quietly.

Henry's smile is both smug and pleased. "That we did."


End file.
